Amontoado de Estrelas
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Nunca pensou que sentiria tanta tristeza em se ver livre daquela casa. Aquela casa que tanto a oprimira, mas que também, apesar de tudo, era seu lar.


**Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Mas isso você já está cansado de saber não?**

**Amontoado de Estrelas**

Andrômeda colocou a última peça de roupa dentro do malão e o fechou. Nunca pensou que sentiria tanta tristeza em se ver livre daquela casa. Aquela casa que tanto a oprimira, mas que também, apesar de tudo, era seu lar.

Fechou o malão e foi em direção à porta. Quando pegou na maçaneta, deu um último olhar no quarto de paredes escuras, que nunca chegou a ser acolhedor, mas foi onde passou a maior parte da infância quando se escondia das piadas maldosas de sua irmã mais velha, Bellatrix.

Balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e saiu para o corredor igualmente escuro. Não havia o menor sinal de vida. Mas ela sabia que eles estavam lá. Vigiando-a, provavelmente com olhares de reprovação, ou seja, com os olhares de sempre.

Decidiu encurtar aquilo e começou a andar depressa, queria sair imediatamente dali.

Logo chegou à escada. Dava pra ter uma boa visão da sala sem ser vista. Quando era criança, costumava ficar ali vendo os pais e as irmãs conversarem. Ou melhor, vendo Bellatrix mostrar sua inteligência enquanto sua irmã mais nova, Narcissa, mostrava sua beleza para que seus pais pudessem dizer o quão perfeitas elas eram, e o quanto faltava para Andrômeda conseguir ser igual.

Como ela imaginou, eles estavam todos lá. Seu pai estava sentado elegantemente numa poltrona perto da lareira, embalado pelo som do piano que Bella tocava e pela voz de Narcissa, as duas lindas como sempre.

Não que Andrômeda fosse feia, de forma alguma, seus olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados tinham lá seu charme, mas acontece que era simplesmente impossível competir com a beleza sobre-humana de Narcissa. A irmã mais nova, desde pequena, impressionava com os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros que lhe davam um ar de anjo, combinadas com a voz perfeita e com o corpo bem definido, ela sempre se destacava. Mas para Andrômeda não importava o quanto a irmã se parecesse, Narcissa estava bem longe de ser um anjo. Maldosa e mesquinha. Só perdia para Bella.

Essa sim Andrômeda chegou a odiar. Apesar de Bellatrix não ter o corpo e o rosto tão perfeitos quanto a loira, ela era muito bonita. Cabelos negros e brilhantes, olhos cor de ametista, as unhas sempre pintadas de preto ou vermelho. Ninguém nunca a achou parecida com um anjo. Também pudera. Os olhos sempre frios e as palavras humilhantes eram a marca dessa irmã. Má. Ela sempre foi má.

Essa sim era um demônio.

Ver ela ali, tocando com aquela destreza que a ofendia, com aquele sorriso de vitória, fez o sangue de Andrômeda ferver. Ela estava comemorando. Sabia que tinha vencido.

Andrômeda recuou, ir ate lá nervosa era dar mais armas para a irmã. Encostou numa parede e tentou se acalmar. Fixou os pensamentos na parede à frente. Havia retratos de toda a família Black, todos a olhavam com desdém. Mas não se importou com isso. Na verdade, o que a incomodou não foi a presença das fotos, mas sim a falta de uma. Bem à sua frente havia um espaço vazio onde antes estava o retrato de seu primo. Sírius.

Sírius era a única pessoa da família que Andrômeda gostava, e também o único que gostava dela. Os dois não concordavam com o que o resto dos Black considerava digno para eles. Ela se inspirou no primo quando decidiu sair de casa. Sírius havia se mudado para a casa dos Potter, que a família considerava traidores do sangue, há uns dois anos. Por isso, qualquer vestígio de que ele era um Black foi apagado. Fotos, cartas, o nome gravado na tapeçaria da própria mãe, nem se falava mais no nome dele.

_Nem aquela hipócrita da Bellatrix fala mais dele, _pensou com amargura.

Era incrível como a irmã sempre se intrometia em seus pensamentos, mesmo quando queria pensar em algo bom, como o primo, Bella a deixava em paz.

_Ela nunca me deixou em paz._

Bella impediu Andrômeda de ser feliz com todas as armas que tinha, de todos os meios que podia. Por quê?

_Porque é divertido ver você achar que pode se vingar, _respondeu ela quando Andrômeda a perguntou.

Era estranho ver como Bella conseguiu fazer com que doesse na irmã até mesmo se lembrar da pessoa de quem Andrômeda mais gostou. Não conseguia pensar em Sírius sem fazer força pra não chorar.

Não que ele tivesse feito algo de ruim pra ela, seu primo sempre foi um anjo.

_- Como vai a estrela mais brilhante dos Black hoje? – perguntou a moça sorrindo._

_- Posso até ser uma estrela, mas não podemos esquecer que você é a minha constelação, galáxia, preferida. – retrucou Sírius com uma curvatura e um beijo na mão da prima._

Bellatrix foi quem estragou tudo! Ela sempre estragava tudo.

Andrômeda respirou fundo e decidiu esquecer isso. Virou decidida para a escada e desceu, o mais imponente que conseguiu.

Suas irmãs não pararam a música. Seu pai sequer a olhou. Nem o quadro da falecida mãe parecia ligar para a presença dela. Não se importou, já estava acostumada a ser ignorada enquanto suas irmãs estavam presentes. Bella era a preferida da mãe, Cissa a do pai, não sobrava carinho para a filha do meio e sem graça. Nada que fizesse podia superar o brilho das irmãs.

_- Mas a galáxia aqui é você Andy, elas são só estrelas. Uma hora elas apagam._

_- Só você pensa assim Sírius. Só você..._

Balançou a cabeça. Que droga! Estava pensando no primo de novo!

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram séculos, ela decidiu que já tinha dado tempo suficiente pro pai se extasiar.

- Papai... Pai...

Cygnus se virou devagar com o rosto contrariado pela interrupção. As irmãs pararam.

- O que você quer Andrômeda?

- Eu... eu queria... – "isso não parecia tão difícil enquanto eu ensaiei" – Eu queria informá-lo de que... Que estou saindo de casa.

Narcissa olhou-a meio assustada, o contrário do pai, que não teve nenhuma reação imediata. Bellatrix se virou na cadeira e escorou os braços e o queixo em cima do encosto, com ar de riso.

- E pra onde você vai? – perguntou ela.

- Não vem ao caso.

- Claro que vem ao caso. – interferiu o Cygnus – Você é uma Black, apesar de...

- Apesar de não parecer, não é? Fique tranqüilo pai, não vou envergonhá-lo mais.

- Será? – Bellatrix estava sendo insuportável, como o de costume.

- E se for, vocês estarão tão longe que nem ficarão sabendo.

- Duvido. Suas besteiras fedem àdistancia.

- Não tanto quanto sua boca!

Narcissa começou a sorrir, adorava as brigas das irmãs.

- Respeite sua irmã, Andy!

- Você quer que eu a respeite, mas ela pode falar o que quiser comigo?!?! É isso?!?!

Cygnus se levantou

- Abaixe seu tom de voz comigo! Se quer tanto ir, vá! Um nome a menos na tapeçaria.

Dizendo isso foi em direção à escada.

- Isso é a última coisa que o senhor quer dizer a sua filha? Provavelmente a única que vai chorar por você?

- Só tenho duas filhas. E nunca pedi pra ninguém chorar por mim.

Cygnus desapareceu no alto da escada. Não que Andrômeda esperasse por uma despedida carinhosa, mas... doía.

- Vai chorar?

- Vá pro inferno Bellatrix! – ela pegou sua mala.

- Posso até ir, mas e você? Vai pra onde? Pro apartamento novo do nosso querido priminho?

Andrômeda deu as costas. Não queria ouvir.

- Se você quer mesmo ficar tão longe de mim, eu não recomendo que vá pra lá.

- Como? – sabia que não devia dar ouvidos, mas não se segurou.

Bellatrix pareceu decidir aproveitar o máximo o momento. Cruzou as pernas e falou com um sorriso quase indecente.

- Não sei se você sabe... ora! Que cabeça a minha! É claro que você sabe! Eram tão... amigos, não é mesmo? Na verdade acho que ele era seu amigo, já você queria ser bem mais não é?

- Vá direto ao ponto! Não tenho tempo pra você.

- Não?! Por que seu príncipe tem hora marcar pra devolver o cavalo branco? Ou será que ele não veio te buscar? Não deve ter tido tempo né? Tem muito a pensar sobre mim...

Andrômeda deu as costas e começou a andar.

- A questão – Andrômeda parou – É que se você for pro apartamento dele nós vamos nos topar muito, sabe. É que não é toda a família Black que o Sírius odeia. – o sorriso de Bella aumentou mais ainda – Ele faz exceção para o primeiro amor, no caso, eu. E não você.

Andrômeda largou a mala e se virou, já com a varinha em punho, mas quando tentou azarar a irmã, nenhum som saiu.

- Devia ter treinado mais os feitiços não-verbais. Mas ainda bem que alguém na família fez isso, não é Narcissa?

Narcissa tinha a varinha apontada para a irmã.

_As duas são farinha do mesmo saco!_

Realmente Andy não era muito boa nos não-verbais, por isso resolveu partir para o método trouxa. Pegou o primeiro vaso que viu e atirou nas irmãs. Narcissa fez o objeto se espatifar no ar, bem longe delas ainda. Antes dos cacos caírem no chão Bellatrix imobilizou Andrômeda com um balançar de varinha.

- Andy, Andy, a rejeição te fez mal mesmo hein? Você costumava ser até razoável, agora está tão habilitada a segurar uma varinha quanto um trasgo. – comentou Narcissa.

- Ela está assim porque não se conforma em perder o amor de infância pra mim, mas Andy, querida, você se esquece que não se pode perder aquilo que nunca se possuiu. Ele nunca te quis. Sempre amou a mim. Sempre desejou a mim.

Sem poder falar ou se mexer Andrômeda tentou também não escutar.

- Mas também eu não o culpo. Vamos combinar que a Bella é bem mais interessante que você não é?

- Ser mais interessante que a Andy não é vantagem. Tão boazinha, tão certinha, tão... chata e sem sal.

Bellatrix se levantou e foi até a irmã do meio. Começou a falar em seu ouvido.

- Quantas vezes ele já te olhou com desejo? Quantos beijos ele te deu? Quantas vezes ele te amou? Nunca? Deve ser por que você não é pra ser desejada. Você vai sempre ser a irmãzinha gente boa. A amiga que ele vai procurar pra chorar por mim. E o pior é que você vai consolá-lo. Vai consolá-lo pra ele voltar feliz mim depois. Você sempre vai ficar com a parte chata, não é? Claro que vai. É a única parte que você pode ter.

Sorriu e se virou para a outra irmã.

- Vamos Cissa, a Andy tem que ir. Os subúrbios de Londres a esperam.

A loira passou por Andrômeda e disse:

- E eu que achei que você chegou ao fundo do poço quando começou a andar com sangues-ruins, mas sempre há como cavar mais um pouco não é?

As duas sumiram. Demorou alguns segundos para o feitiço perder o efeito, mas mesmo quando ele passou, Andrômeda continuou parada e em silêncio. O lado bom de toda aquela tortura, é que seria a última. Respirou fundo, segurou para não chorar. Chorar não por causa das irmãs, mas pelo descaso do pai. Olhou para o quadro da mãe, que sorria.

- Será que ate a senhora está feliz por eu ir embora de casa?

- Estou feliz porque você está, ou vai ficar feliz. Por mais difícil que seja pra você acreditar nisso, eu sempre te quis bem.

Dessa vez foi Andrômeda que sorriu.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Adeus filha.

Andrômeda saiu para o ar puro e claridade muito diferente da escuridão e cheiro de mofo de dentro da casa. Andou pela rua completamente vazia. Aquela parte de Londres sempre ficava vazia a essa hora, na verdade, ficava vazia sempre, não importava a hora. Andou muito, sem saber pra onde ir. Estava realmente pensando em ir pra casa do primo, mas depois do que aquela vadia disse... Só lhe restava mesmo um lugarzinho debaixo da ponte.

Mas não havia mendigos em Londres! Droga! Então não lhe restava lugar nenhum. Burra! Burra, mal-amada, aborto, estúpida! Sem dinheiro, sem o Sírius, sem nenhum feitiço em mente que pudesse ajudar (afinal, não se pode conjurar dinheiro) e sem ter pra onde ir.

Pensando em coisas assim ela chegou a um ponto de ônibus. Seu dinheiro dava pra ir até o centro de Londres e lá comprar um lanche. E só. Sentou ao lado de um rapaz, pelas roupas, um trouxa. Ele lia uma revista que tinha na capa a foto de quatro rapazes e o título: _The Beatles_. Meio que sem perceber ela inclinou a cabeça pra ver a capa melhor.

Ele levantou a revista de repente e olhou pra ela, que não tinha saído do lugar.

- Gosta dessa banda?

- Ahn... – _ah! Então isso é uma banda! _– Não conheço.

- Não conhece os Beatles?!?!?! Em que mundo você vive?

- É que... eu vim do interior, sabe?

O rapaz olhou suas vestes, roxas berrantes e com estrelinhas pequenininhas.

- Bota interior nisso.

Andrômeda ficou envergonhada. Como pôde se esquecer de vestir as roupas trouxas que conseguiu? Burra ao cubo!

- Desculpe, não queria envergonhá-la. Na verdade suas roupas são até legais. Você vai fazer sucesso entre os punks.

- Entre quem?

O rapaz sorriu, belo sorriso, diga-se de passagem.

- Essa vai ser uma longa conversa.

Ela sorriu também.

- Então vamos começar direito. Prazer, eu sou Ted Tonks. E a senhorita?

- Andrômeda Black. O prazer é meu.

- Nossa, que nome bonito. Combina com você, uma estrela é muito pouco, né?

Ela sorriu de novo.

- Prá onde você está indo Tonks?

- Pode me chamar de Ted, e não sei ao certo. Meu pai acabou de me expulsar de casa.

Andrômeda deixou o queixo cair.

- Sério?

- Bem, é. Sabe, não é que eu seja um maluco, mas também não costumo ser um exemplo de pessoa normal, ao contrário do meu pai.

- Fica tranqüilo, estamos no mesmo barco, não sei pra onde vou, também saí de casa e pode ter certeza de que não sou nada normal.

- Ótimo, então. Ser normal não tá com nada.

Eles riram.

Um ônibus que ia pra Liverpool chegou.

- Liverpool! É a cidade dos Beatles! Vamos? – perguntou ele.

- Ahn...

Ele estendeu a mão.

- Pode vir, prometo que comigo você vai estar mais segura do se estivesse com a guarda inteira da rainha.

Ela segurou a mão dele e se levantou.

- Não duvido. Vamos pra a terra dos Beatles, sejam lá quem for.

- Tenho que te ensinar muita coisa mesmo.

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

Subiram para o ônibus e se sentaram perto da janela.

- Pra uma galáxia você sorri pouco ainda.

- Como assim?

- É que quando você sorri você brilha, pra um amontoado de estrelas ainda é pouco.

- Bem, então você vai ter que me ajudar a brilhar.

- Com prazer Andy, com prazer.

**_N.A.:_ Sei que no sétimo livro diz que o Teddy é bruxo com os pais trouxas (na verdade eu fui conferir o quinto e quebrei a cara qdo vi que a Tonks diz só que ele _nasceu_ trouxa e não que _é_ trouxa, mas aí já era), só que eu já tinha escrito ele como trouxa e agora vai ter que ficar assim mesmo :P**

**Gente, o botãzinho aí em baixo não morde tá? Pode clicar sem medo.**


End file.
